1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus for communication of image information and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus having a reduced size and improved operability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, facsimile apparatus which have been used mainly in offices are finding spreading use in ordinary homes, and there is an increasing demand for reduction in the size and cost, as well as ease of operation.
Known facsimile apparatus, which are rather close in construction to the facsimile apparatus of the present invention, will be described with reference to FIGS. 4 to 6.
FIG. 4 shows in section a known facsimile apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-133756. This facsimile has a lower structure and an upper structure which can be pivotally moved up and down about a pivot 5. The upper structure is shown both in the raised position and laid-down position. A thermal print head 3 is fixed to the upper structure, while an original conveyor roller 8, a linear image sensor 4 and a recording medium feed roller 7 are fixed to the lower structure 2. A sheet of recording paper 6 is fed by the recording medium feed roller 7, while an original 17 carrying image information to be transmitted is introduced into the apparatus by the operation of an original feed roller 15 and is then conveyed by the original conveyor roller 8. Meanwhile, the image on the original is photoelectrically converted by the linear image sensor 4. The original is then ejected outside the apparatus by the original ejection roller 14. Thus, in the facsimile apparatus shown in FIG. 4, an original reading system is provided on the front portion of the apparatus, while a recording system is mounted on the rear part of the apparatus.
FIG. 5 is a sectional view of another known facsimile apparatus. This apparatus also has a lower structure and a pivotable upper structure. More specifically, the upper structure 1 has a thermal print head 3 fixed thereto, while the lower structure 2 carries an original conveyor roller 8, linear image sensor 4 and a recording medium conveyor roller 7. The upper structure is pivotable up and down about a pivot 5. When the lower structure is in the lowered position, a lock arm 11 is retained on the lock arm pin 11b. The thermal head 3 is pressed against the recording medium conveyor roller 7 by a head pressing spring 10. The original 10 carrying image information to be transmitted is introduced into the apparatus by means of original feed rollers 15a, 15b and is conveyed by the original conveyor roller 8. Meanwhile, the image on the original is photoelectrically converted by the linear image sensor 4. Finally, the original is ejected to the exterior of the apparatus by means of original ejection rollers 14a and 14b. The original conveyor roller 8 may be moved apart from the linear image sensor 4 by lifting an original conveyor roller release arm 9. The original conveyor roller 8 is pressed against the linear image sensor 4 by means of a roller pressing spring 12. The original reading system is disposed on the front part of the apparatus, while the rear part carries the recording system.
FIG. 6 is a sectional view of still another known facsimile apparatus. This facsimile has, similarly to the known facsimile apparatuses described above, a lower structure and an upper structure which is pivotable up and down on the lower structure. More specifically, the upper structure 1, having a thermal head 3 fixed thereto, is pivotable about a pivot 5 towards and away from the lower structure 2 to which are fixed a linear image sensor 13 and a recording medium conveyor roller 7. In this facsimile apparatus, a CCD (charged coupled device) sensor having a fine optical system including lense and mirrors is used as the linear image sensor. This linear image sensor employs a white board 19 in place of the original conveyor roller 8 shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. The original 17 carrying the image to be transmitted is introduced into the apparatus by the original feed rollers 15a and 15b and the image is photoelectrically converted as the original passes through the gap between the white board 19 an the linear image sensor 13. The original is finally discharged outside the apparatus by the original ejection rollers 14a and 14b. The linear image sensor 13 is sandwiched between a control circuit board 20 and the power supply 21 and is fixed to the lower structure 2. In the described apparatus, the recording system is disposed on the front part, while the reading system is disposed in the rear part of the apparatus.
The known facsimile apparatus of the type shown in FIG. 4 is advantageous in that the recording system is exposed when the upper structure is swung upward apart from the lower structure, thus facilitating setting of a new roll of thermally sensitive paper as the recording medium and removal of jamming paper if any. However, since the reading system is not opened even when the upper structure is swung upward, it is not easy to remove the original paper jamming in a portion of the path of convey.
In the facsimile apparatus of the type shown in FIG. 5, both the recording system and the reading system are opened when the upper structure is swung upward, so that setting of the new paper roll of thermally sensitive paper, as well as removal of any jamming thermally sensitive paper or original paper, can be done easily as compared with the apparatus shown in FIG. 4. This known apparatus, however, is still unsatisfactory in that, since the thermal print head which has to be pressed down by a large pressure to attain high image quality is remote from the pivot of the upper structure and from the lock arm pin, the upper structure tends to deflect upward. In order to reduce the deformation, it is necessary to enhance the rigidity of the upper structure. Furthermore, since the recording system is on the rear part of the upper structure, the upper structure has to swing upward over a large angle in order to enable setting of the new roll of the thermally sensitive paper.
Furthermore, this type of apparatus requires five rollers arranged along the path of movement of the original in order to feed, convey and eject the original: namely, a pair of original feed rollers, an original conveyor roller and a pair of original eject rollers. Consequently, the price of the apparatus is raised due to the use of the plurality of rollers. In addition, assembly efficiency is impaired due to difficulty in attaining alignment between the pair of original feed rollers and between the pair of original eject rollers, because one of the feed rollers and one of the eject rollers are fixedly mounted on the upper structure.
In the facsimile apparatus of the type shown in FIG. 6, both the recording system and the reading system are opened when the upper structure is swung upward, so that setting of the new paper roll of thermally sensitive paper, as well as removal of any jamming thermally sensitive paper or original paper, can easily be done. Since the thermal print head which has to be pressed down by a large pressure is close to the lock arm pin, it is easy to apply a large pressure to the thermal head. Furthermore, setting of the new roll of thermally sensitive paper is easily accomplished because the recording system is in the front part of the apparatus. In this apparatus, however, the linear image sensor occupies a large space because it employs a CCD sensor having lenses and mirrors, with the result that the size of the apparatus is increased. Furthermore, assembly efficiency is impaired and the price is raised as in the case of the apparatus shown in FIG. 5, due to use of pairs of original feed and eject rollers, with one of the rollers of each pair being fixedly mounted on the upper structure.